Thanksgiving
by KingzzofThewest
Summary: Ash and his friends and family spend Thanksgiving at Pallet Town where everyone just's has fun. Man I'm so good at summaries LOL


**I'm finally back! Well for now at least. By the way my other 2 fanfics I will try and post new chapters soon than later so there is that to look for.**

 **But enjoy the fanfic!**

It was a beautiful and sunny Thanksgiving morning in Pallet Town where Ash and all of his companions yes you heard it _**all**_ of them were celebrating thanksgiving at Ash's house. Of course, if you celebrate Thanksgiving, there is like 4 main things to do: Macy's Thanksgiving Parade, food, family and friends, and of course the NFL. Anyways before I get ahead of myself, let's see how Ash and the gang are doing it on Thanksgiving.

"Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving to all of ya'll!"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too Ash!" everyone said to our favorite raven haired trainer.

"What are you guys watching?" Ash questioned.

"Oh, we are watching the Thanksgiving parade which is on every Thanksgiving as we are waiting for your Mom, Brock, Cilan, and Mallow to finish cooking all the amazing food." Misty said.

"Seems legit" Ash said as he took a spot on the couch where everyone else was.

As they watched, they some amazing floats and other things like the marching bands and stuff that looked cool. Hell some artists were performing on the floats.

"Wow look at the cool at the cool Spiderman and Captain America float." Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, not to mention the awesome looking power rangers one." Max said.

"The one with Charlie Brown and Snoopy looked cute." Dawn said.

"Hey look guys!" Gary yelled "There is a Pikachu and Charizard float! Pretty amazing"

Everyone watched in awe as they were happy they were getting recognized in a relatively well known thing. Pikachu was of course especially proud and happy to see himself there.

The gang also recognized some singers/rappers on certain floats where they can stand and sing.

"Wow! Didn't expect to see Linkin Park and Fall Out Boy there." Brock said.

"OMG! Nick Jonas is there! He looks sooo hot!" exclaimed May where everyone just sweatdropped.

"Migos and Chance the Rapper tho, sick!" Ash said.

"Pretty cool to see Ariana Grande there since she's my fav." said Serena.

"Don't forget about Fifth Harmony." said her friend Shauna.

"And Katy Perry" said Lillie.

After the parade was over, the next big thing on T.V. during Thanksgiving was of course football. These were the 5 games on during Thanksgiving (in order also not the schedule IRL):

 _(7-3) Green Bay Packers vs Detroit Lions (6-4)_

 _(8-2) Oakland Raiders vs Houston Texans (6-3-1)_

 _(7-3) Pittsburgh Steelers vs Los Angeles Chargers (4-6)_

 _(6-3-1) Tampa Bay Buccaneers vs Miami Dolphins (5-5)_

 _(7-4) Philadelphia Eagles (#FlyEaglesFly!) vs Dallas Cowboys (8-2)_

"Alright first we got Packers vs Lions, Rodgers vs Stafford. Who ya'll got?"asked Brock

"Phff easy Lions win because they always win on Thanksgiving (FACTSS IN REAL LIFE)" Max said.

"I say Green Bay because they are just too good." said Tracey

 _(Insert CBS intro theme) "And it is a beautiful Thanksgiving day here in Detroit where the first of five games start here as Pro Bowl receiver Golden Tate and the Detroit Lions face one of the elite safeties in the league Ha-Ha Clinton Dix (yes it is his real name in fact, all of them are just a heads up) and the Green Bay Packers on Thanksgiving." "Hi everyone I'm Jim Nantz alongside me Phil Simms and a very pleasant Thanksgiving to all of you as today Phil the key for Detroit is how is the defense going to stop Aaron Rodgers and the elite talents of Jordy Nelson and Randall Cobb?"_

"Easy, they have a top 5 CB in Darius Slay Jr. and elite DE Ezkiel Ansah who can get to Rodgers." Max said boastfully.

"Max shut up!" said his sister May.

After some talking about both teams and a commercial break, the game started and midway through the 1st quarter, it didn't take long for the Lions to strike on a good Packers defense.

" _1_ _st_ _and 10 at the Green Bay 15 yard line as Stafford drops back looks fires and it is caught in the end zone by TE Eric Ebron TOUCHDOWN DETROIT, with safety Morgan Burnett covering him very well, Ebron somehow made the tough catch as Stafford threw a perfect ball to Eric as it went just over the reaching hands of Burnett as Deroit strikes first." said Jim Nantz._

Everyone in the room cheered, though none were Lions nor Packers fans, they still enjoyed watching the NFL.

Early on in the 2nd half , the Packers tied it up at 7 thanks to some Aaron Rodgers magic.

" _3_ _rd_ _and 8 at the Lions 40, crowed on their feet as Rodgers looking looking, Ansah got off the block as him and DT A'Shaun Robinson are after Rodgers who runs to his left looks again fires throws down the SIDELINE, HE'S GOT COBB AT THE 20 15 MAKES A MOVE ON SAFETY TAVON WILSON AND ISSS STILL ON HIS FEET AT THE 10 5 TOUCHDOWN GREEN BAY." Jim Nantz said in excitement while all Phil Simms could say is WOW._

Everyone at the Ketchum Residence was a bit shocked how the Lions didn't sack Aaron Rodgers, but then again it is Aaron fucking Rodgers we are talking about as Cobb beat rookie CB Teez Tabor down the sideline where Cobb got the ball, used his speed, made a move on Wilson, stumbled, kept his balance and ran to the endzone.

"That was pretty sick!" Barry said to where the others agreed.

At halftime the score would be 13-10 Lions as the teams would both end up kicking FG.

As the kickoff for the 2nd half began kick returner and running back Ty Montgomery took the 2nd half kickoff to the house.

" _As we are about to begin the 3_ _rd_ _quarter 13-10 Detroit as Prater kicks it away to Ty Montgomery near the 1 yard line as he begins to run up field, got some blockers as Montgomery runs right through a huge hole AND THIS IS TROUBLE FOR DETROIT MONTGOMERY BREAKS A TACKLE JUKES THE KICKER AND IS 50 45 40 35 30 QUANDRE DIGGS CHASING AFTER HIM BUT CAN'T GET THERE AND IT'S A KICK RETURN TOUCHDOWN FOR ELECTRIFYING SPEESTER TY MONTGOMERY AND THE PACKERS LEAD 17-13."_

Once again the group watching was shocked at what just happened as the Packers just pulled another rabbit out of the hat

"It really is amazing how much luck the G-men have especially against a rival in the Lions." Said Kiawe

"Couldn't agree with you more." said Kenny to where everyone just nodded their head in approval.

Nothing else really happened in the quarter other than a near pick 6 by Packers CB Damarious Randall which turned into a field goal until the very last play of the quarter when the Lions defense put the magic and luck on their side.

" _Likely the last play of the quarter 20-16 Green Bay 2_ _nd_ _and 5 at the Packer 35 yard line with 8 seconds left on the clock as C Corey Lindsey snaps the ball to Rodgers who fakes the handoff to Montgomery looks over the middle looking for something as he throws to TE Marcellus Bennett and it is INTERCEPTED BY LB TAHIR WHITEHEAD AS HE RUNS TO THE OUTSIDE AND IS GONE NO ONE GOING TO CATCH UP TO HIM AND AS HE DIVES INTO THE ENDZONE IT IS A PICK 6 FOR THE LIONS AND AT THE END OF THE QUARTER THE LIONS REGAIN THE LEAD 23-20."_

Despite a bunch of cheers from the touchdown, Cilan and Brock both wondered why Rodgers would force to throw a ball into good coverage.

"That's weird why did he do that?"

"Not sure better off throwing it away rather than forcing a pass."

 _To Be Continued_

 **I could've finished the story in 1 chapter but I'm too tired and 8** **th** **grade has been an ass so yeah part 2 hopefully soon and see you guys then!**


End file.
